Typically, medical infusion pumps need to be tested regularly to ensure that they are performing correctly. Input fluid height is the vertical distance between the input port of the medical infusion pump and the top of the water supply feeding the pump. As liquid is consumed during a test, the input fluid height varies which alters the flow rate of the liquid and reduces testing accuracy.